My Hope, My Eagle, My King
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Aragorn/Harry. Harry reciprocates when Aragorn admits his feelings, and they indulge in their love. This is an AU oneshot of my WIP My Warriors, My Beloveds.


**Title**: My Hope, My Eagle, My King

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. What if Harry reciprocated when Aragorn admitted his feelings? This is an AU of my WIP _My Warriors, My Beloveds _from the chapter _First Meetings (Or Why Are Blonde Elves So Annoying?)._ Basically, just an excuse for some Aragorn/Harry fluffy goodness without ruining the plot of my larger work.

**Author's Note**: The adult version of this story is posted on under the same penname and title.

*****************************************************************************************

"_Harry…" Aragorn trailed off, uncertain what to say to reassure his friend. "You are special. You could never be just another pretty face to warm his bed. Even if Legolas attempted to keep his distance, you have a way of worming into even the most closed-off hearts."_

_Harry's eyes met his, and the youth visibly faltered._

"_Are you speaking from experience, Thorongil?" the young elf whispered quietly._

"_I will not deny my affections," Aragorn responded. "But I would never pressure you into reciprocating. I do not wish for this to make you uncomfortable around me." (Excerpt from __My Warriors, My Beloveds__)_

"And if I feel the same?" Harry questioned softly.

"Then I shall treasure your feelings and ask for your hand," Aragorn replied.

"And what of my body?" the young elf asked shrewdly, trying to reassure himself that his friend was not just looking at him as a conquest.

"I would gladly lie in your bed, I will not insult you by denying that. But I would wait for however long you would have me," Aragorn declared. "Your heart is that of a lion, Harry. You love fierce and true and forever, but not easy. You are worth any wait."

Harry placed the night clothes in his hand on the chair.

"And if I did not wish to wait? If I wanted you now? Would you still respect me and care for me? For any child that may be conceived of our union?" Harry asked as he stood to approach Aragorn.

He stopped a stride away from the taller man, tilting his head up to look into those deep grey eyes.

"I would treasure any child of our union. And you could not do anything to halt my respect or love for you," Aragorn assured.

That was all Harry needed to hear. His hands when to the tie of his white robe, and he slipped it from his shoulders.

"Then I wish you to love my body as you treasure my heart," Harry whispered as the robe fell to the floor, blushing as Aragorn's eyes raked over his naked form.

Harry's hair, still wet from the bath, dripped water onto his shoulders. He shivered as a droplet ran down his chest and over his nipple, Aragorn's eyes trailing fire in its path.

As the man stepped forward to touch him, Harry stepped back with a sly smile. They continued their strange dance until the back of Harry's legs hit Aragorn's bed.

"Are you not going to disrobe as well?" Harry purred, a blush heating his cheeks at his daring. He sat on the bed, scooting himself backwards and then laying down to display himself to his future lover.

"You are so beautiful," Aragorn whispered reverently as he began to discard his own clothes. The sight of Harry spread out on his bed, waiting for his touch, was too much for words.

Harry looked away from Aragorn's intense gaze.

"You do not have to flatter me so," he whispered. "I am in your bed either way."

"It is not flattery," Aragorn assured, disbelieving that Harry could not see the truth of his own beauty. "It is nothing but the truth."

Harry looked at him uncertainly.

"It is no matter," the grey-eyed man whispered slyly with a smile. "I shall just have to tell you of your beauty over and over again until you believe me. And if my words do not convince you, perhaps my body will be more successful."

Harry's eyes widened as Aragorn finally removed his pants.

"I…I have never…" the elf tried to explain.

"I know," Aragorn responded softly. "I will go slow and do my best not to hurt you. You are very petite, little one."

"And you are a large brute," Harry claimed with a small smile. "And I am not little."

"I am not a brute with you. Never with you," his lover swore as he knelt on the bed.

Harry closed his eyes as Aragorn covered his body with his own larger one. The man braced his arms on either side of Harry's head, careful not to put too much weight on the tiny elf.

"I love you," Aragorn admitted. "More than I thought I could ever love anyone. We have known each other for little over a fortnight, but I cannot imagine the rest of my life without you in it."

"I do not know what love is," Harry admitted with a frown. "But I feel comfortable with you as with no other. I feel butterflies in my stomach every time you look at me, and you make me smile more than any other. My virginity is yours, my body is yours to do with as you wish, for as long as you wish. And I give you as much of my heart as I am able."

"I will want you forever," Aragorn swore. "I will love you forever."

And with that declaration, he leant forward to give Harry his first kiss. Their first kiss as lovers.

At first it was soft and sweet and tentative. But as their naked bodies rubbed together, both felt their passion rise. Aragorn's tongue swept the seam of his younger lover's lips, and Harry opened up hesitantly. Their tongues engaged in an ancient dance, one in which their bodies would soon follow.

Aragorn pulled away softly after a few minutes. His grey eyes locked with Harry's sparkling emeralds as he softly stroked his companion's face.

"Do not be afraid," he whispered. "I will do nothing to hurt you. You may stop me at any time."

"I won't," Harry declared.

He didn't.

*************************************************************************************

Aragorn pulled out of his young lover once his passion cooled and his heart stopped racing. He rolled onto his back, pulling Harry up to cuddle on his broad chest. He covered their lower halves with the heavy blanket.

"Was it…was I..?" Harry trailed off hesitantly as he softly stroked his delicate fingers over Aragorn's defined pectoral muscles.

"You were amazing," Aragorn reassured as his strong hand caught Harry's smaller one and brought it to his lips. He softly and reverently kissed each finger in turn, starting with his pinky and ending his with his thumb.

Harry, mesmerized by Aragorn's actions, slowly stroked his thumb over his new lover's bottom lip. Aragorn opened his mouth to gently suck the appendage in, his tongue worshipping Harry's thumb as it had a certain body part not too long ago.

Harry blushed fiercely as his body once again reacted to Aragorn's attentions.

"You are making me want you again," he admitted with a whimper.

"Then that makes us even, little one," Aragorn responded. "For you only need to look at me and I want you."

"I do not know if I can…" Harry said hesitantly as he shifted, a twinge going up his back from their place of joining.

"Did I hurt you?" Aragorn asked with a frown, concerned that he had been too rough with his inexperienced lover.

"You were very gentle," Harry replied with a blush. "But I am still a bit sore."

"That is only natural for your first time," the larger man said with a smile. "If you want, you can be on top next time."

Harry looked at Aragorn in surprise.

"You would let me…?" he trailed off with a blush.

"If that was what you wished," Aragon affirmed. "I could not deny you anything."

"Could we just…with our mouths?" Harry asked as his thumb once again stroked over Aragorn's bottom lip. His blushed at his own daring and burrowed his face into the crook of Aragorn's neck.

"If that is what you wish," his pillow rumbled with a smile. "Did I not just say that I could not deny you?"

With that, Aragorn flipped Harry onto his back. He smirked sexily up at his smaller companion as he kissed his way down Harry's pale body and disappeared under the blanket.

"Oh!" Harry called out as his experienced lover once again worshipped his body.

*************************************************************************************

Aragorn woke up as light filtered into the room. He smiled fondly at the head of messy black hair resting trustingly on his chest. His hand rose to stroke through the soft tresses as he contemplated just how quickly his life changed.

Just over a fortnight ago, he had been uselessly pining after Arwen of Rivendell. But Harry had immediately attracted him from that first night in King Thengel's court. His dreams that night had still contained pale skin, green eyes, and pointed ears, but Harry had replaced Arwen in his fantasies.

And his personality clicked with Harry as it had not with any before. They lightly teased and bantered back and forth, and Harry made him deliriously happy.

Not to mention that their lovemaking was amazing. Harry was fiercely passionate and enthusiastic, despite his innocence.

Harry also helped ease the burdens of his secret, though he did not yet know that Thorongil, Eagle of the Star, was in fact Isuldur's heir, Aragorn II. Aragorn would tell him the truth this morning, and hope that it did not change things between them. But Harry did not seem overly impressed with either King Thengel of Rohan or King Thranduil of Mirkwood, so Aragorn believed his heritage would not change anything.

If anything, Harry would simply be upset that Aragorn lied to him. But Aragorn was convinced that his young lover would forgive him, and they could soon be hand fasted and start a family. Aragorn would have to bring him to Rivendell to introduce him to his mother and Lord Elrond, his foster father.

Hopefully Elladan and Elrohir would keep their distance, those mischievous twins.

But for now, Aragorn would simply watch over Harry as he slept. It was barely dawn, and neither had anything of import to do for the day. King Thengel had told Aragorn to take a few days rest in Northern Mirkwood before returning to Rohan, so Aragorn could enjoy a few hours just listening to Harry breathe and watching the light play across his beautiful features.

*************************************************************************************

A few hours later, Harry's eyes fluttered open. His emeralds immediately sought Aragorn, and a soft smile crossed his delicate features as he raised a hand to caress his lover's cheek.

"The Valar sent me a dream," Harry admitted softly.

"Oh?" Aragorn inquired.

"I conceived last night, but our son shall not grow until his father is king of both Gondor and Arnor, as is his due as Isuldur's heir," Harry admit, his eyes searching Aragorn's deep grey for the truth.

"I was going to tell you everything this morning," Aragorn said pleadingly. "I do not wish for this to change things between us."

"It changes nothing between us. Our union is blessed by the gods. My womb shall be frozen in time as a gift from the Valar, as any child of our union is in too much danger until you assume your rightful place on the throne. The defeat of Sauron and the destruction of the One Ring shall signal a new age, and our son will be a symbol of that age," Harry whispered dreamily, as he got lost of his visions.

"I did not know you had the gift of foresight," was all Aragorn could think to say.

"Only when I dream, my Hope, my Eagle, my King," Harry said breathily as he came back to the real world. "As I said, it is a gift from the Valar. When they are pleased with me, I am rewarded. And our son shall be your reward once you finish the task that lies ahead."

"Will you pledge yourself to me?" Aragorn asked.

Harry smiled softly at him.

"I shall wait for you in Rivendell. Despite what Galdalf the Grey may wish, it is not my place to fight alongside you in this war. My heart shall wait for you in love and fidelity until you complete your quest and ascend the throne," Harry swore.

"And my heart shall wait for you in love and fidelity until my quest is completed," Aragorn returned. "What of the elves?"

"I belong to you now, vows or no vows. I will accept the Gift of Men when it is time," Harry told him. "Not even my great-grandfather can force me to marry against the will of the Valar."

"Your great-grandfather?" Aragorn questioned, because as far as he knew Harry did not know the identity of his elven family.

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell. His son Elladan is my grandfather*. The Valar revealed this to me as I am to join them in Imladris until the new age dawns," Harry responded with a smile.

Aragorn blinked, surprised at this new information.

"We are very distantly related," was all he could think to say.

Harry's tinkling laughter filled the room.

They spent the rest of the morning planning the future in between bouts of passionate love-making. It would be a while until they could be together so freely, and both lovers wished to enjoy the time they had until it passed.

After all, it would be one day short of fifty years until the destruction of the One Ring in the fires of Mount Doom. Until then, Eldarion Telcontar would rest in the frozen womb of the son of James, as Harry waited patiently in Rivendell with his elvish family for his Hope, his Eagle until Aragorn became his King.

*************************************************************************************

*This is an AU of _My Warriors, My Beloveds_. Elladan will probably not be Harry's grandfather in that fic, but it was a convenient reason for Harry to wait patiently in Rivendell until the events of the LoTR come to pass.

**Go check out _My Warriors, My Beloveds_. That fic is going to be a lot longer and more complicated than this one, and I am still uncertain whether it will be a Legolas/Harry or Aragorn/Harry.


End file.
